A compact camera module moves a location of a lens holder to which a lens is mounted to correct shaking of an image due to shaking of a hand of a user or automatically adjust a focus of the lens when a subject is captured.
Such a compact camera module is disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0952620 filed and registered by the applicant of the present invention.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal sectional view of a compact camera module according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the compact camera module according to the related art includes a lens holder 120, a spacer 130, a circuit board 160, a wire spring 140, and a driving unit.
A camera lens is mounted to an inside of the lens holder 120.
The spacer 130 is disposed on the lens holder 120.
The circuit board 160 is disposed on the spacer 130.
An upper end of the wire spring 140 is coupled to the spacer 130 to be connected to the circuit board 160, and a lower end of the wire spring 140 is mounted to the lens holder 120.
The driving unit receives electric power through the wire spring 140 and horizontally moves the lens holder 120 to correct shaking of an image of a subject captured by the camera.
However, when the camera is severely shaken and a vertical impact occurs in the wire spring 140 in the camera module according to the related art, an impact is directly transferred to an end of the wire spring 140 so that connecting portions of the circuit board 160 and the wire spring 140 may be damaged and separated when the camera module is used for a long time.
In addition, if the camera module according to the related art includes a structure for realizing an automatic focus adjusting function, an impact is transferred to the wire spring while the lens holder is moved for a long time so that the connecting portions of the circuit board and the wire spring may be damaged and separated.